


Minute for Minute

by allisonbucky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonbucky/pseuds/allisonbucky
Summary: Little moments between our boys. Lots of fluff ahead, and some serious conversations. Just some glimpses into their relationship, and how they deal with their respective issues.





	

Isak let out a little moan as he flopped onto his mattress, hands automatically reaching up to adjust his snapback. He turned his head, frown dissipating a little as he looked at his boyfriend’s face.  
“Tough day?” Even asked, having already been lying here when Isak came in.   
“You have no idea,” Isak muttered, dramatically throwing an arm over Even’s middle. Even pulled an equally dramatic frown.  
“Poor baby”, he said semi-sarcastically as he kissed Isak’s nose lightly.   
Isak rolled his eyes and felt himself smile.  
“Two words. Fucking. Vilde,” he sighed, Even mirroring him as they both rolled onto their sides, better to embrace. 

The couple kissed softly for a few moments, and Isak had just started gripping Even tighter when Even broke off the kiss, smiling at his boy.   
“Eyy,” Isak exclaimed indignantly, half rolling on top of Even. He just laughed in response, giving Isak a little peck.   
“Later, babe,” he said quietly, eyes full of light. Isak sighed dramatically, but smiled as he sat up, now lightly straddling Even.   
“What did you do today?” Isak asked, wanting to change the subject now sex was off the table. He wasn’t going to lie, he had spent the last two periods daydreaming of being fucked hard by his boyfriend, but he certainly wasn’t going to push. He played absentmindedly with the strings of Even’s hoody, noticing a mischievous look rise onto his boy’s face.   
“Just payed an old friend a visit,” he said, reaching into the table where they kept their lube. Isak gave him a confused look, but it changed quickly to steely realisation when Even pulled out the little green tin. 

Isak immediately climbed off Even, sitting cross legged beside him, his boyfriend sitting up.   
“Even…” he said, not wanting to start this conversation again.  
“Babe…” Even parroted, flashing him his winning smile, running his hands through Isak’s hair. Isak smiled and leaned into his hand. . “I love that you are concerned for me, but I can make my own decisions. I don’t need a keeper, okay?”  
“Okay,” Isak said after a palpable beat, deciding it wasn’t the right time to get into this conversation. He decided to lace it with humour. “But don’t let your mom find out. I still want my 500kr,” he smirked, and Even laughed loudly, clearly looking relieved as he started to grind up some green for the two of them. 

This was his third joint today, as he’d spent nearly two hours at his old dealer mate’s house. They had watched fucking Legally Blonde, with UofO students filing in and out to pick up greens. It had been good fun to just chill in the ridiculous dealer flat, quietly observing the kids coming in and out to pick up. Even had chilled with Dan for nearly a year now, knowing him through mutual friends from his old school. Dan knew that Even was still - still - in high school, and had jokingly told Even not to give any stuff to children. Even was happy to keep the impression that he only hung with people in his year, feeling uncomfortable stating he mainly hung out with 99’ers. He had spent the afternoon vaguely mulling over his and Isak’s age difference. It wasn’t the biggest deal in the world, but it still shocked Even every time he realised his boyfriend was only seventeen. 

Even brought himself back to the present, blindly patting the bedside table for the lighter. He grabbed it and the ashtray, raising his eyes and smirking at Isak, and pretending he didn’t notice Isak’s troubled expression. 

He wouldn’t have a repeat of what happened with Sonja. This was his life. Only you can feel what you feel, he repeated to himself in his head. He just couldn’t allow others to make decisions for him. He knew his body, his mind. He could feel when he was getting bad. And weed helped keep troubled thoughts at bay. 

Isak did the honour of lighting up, smiling as he exhaled.   
“I did kinda need this today,” He admitted. Even kissed him after Isak exhaled again. Isak broke the kiss to exhale, then got back to kissing Even, hard and deep.

Isak was going to have to let this one go. As he and Even lay in bed and smoked, he had to admit it was chilling Even out. He had been pretty much out of his depressive spell since the christmas party, and since there was only a couple days left of school he decided to just stay home until January. Although he was much better than he had been several days before, Isak still noticed that Even seemed not quite himself. He was quieter, and his smiles sometimes didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

And, Isak had noticed, he was unwilling to discuss anything real.

\---

Afternoon quickly became evening and the two decided to nap together, spooning and laughing, with Even giving little kisses to the back of Isak’s neck every so often. He couldn’t really sleep, but feeling Isak’s chest rise and fall under his arm put him into a sort of trance.

Isak finally woke up after almost two hours, groggy and confused. He rolled over, and saw Even smiling at his boyfriend, clearly entertained by the arduous process that was Isak coming to his surroundings. 

Isak smiled, rubbing his eyes and pecking Even on the lips.  
“Have you just sat here for hours watching me?”  
“...Nei-”  
“Nei, nei, I haven’t been watching you Isak, I’m the least creepy boyfriend and -ey!” Isak let out a muffled laugh under Even’s hand, which had been placed over his mouth. Even kissed his own hand over Isak’s mouth, laughing at Isak.   
“I swear, I was half asleep, sort of”, Even stated. Isak rolled his eyes, his muttering unintelligible under Even’s hand. He then got that mischievous glint in his eyes, and -  
“Ah!” Even exclaimed, removing his hand that had just been licked. He shot Isak the most offended look he could muster, but Isak gave him an annoyingly lovely smile. 

Isak loved these moments with Even. His face lost all aspects of mischief, and Isak could feel the love radiating out of every inch of his body. He hoped Even somehow could absorb this love, could feel it himself. He kissed Even softly on the mouth, smiling as he felt Even’s tongue against his own. They stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, just kissing each other. It could have been their first kiss, if the butterflies in Isak’s stomach were anything to go by.   
This would never become ordinary. 

Isak finally broke the kiss, ending it with a few pecks.   
“Let’s eat.”


End file.
